Uma vez mais
by Mia995
Summary: Spin-off da fanfic Bloody Lips. A historia de Tanya Denali até Safira.


**N/a: Espero que entendam a historia melhor depois disso, deixem sua opinião, ok?**

**Maça**

**Uma vez mais.**

_Voa minha ave_  
_Voa sem parar_  
_Viaja pra longe_  
_Te encontrarei_  
_Em algum lugar_  
_Permaneço em ti_  
_Como sempre foi_  
_Mais perfeito e mais fiel_  
_Mesmo sozinho sei que estás perto de mim_  
_Quando triste olho pro céu_

_Quando eu te vi o sonho aconteceu_  
_Quando eu te vi meu mundo amanheceu_  
_Mas você partiu sem mim_  
_E sei que estás em algum jardim_  
_Entre as flores..._

**(Uma vez mais - Ivo Pessoa.)**

Observou-a andar pelas ruas confiante, com a cabeça erguida e sorriso singelo. Srta. Tanya Powell, jovem, inocente e doce.

Ela andou pelo telhado com o equilíbrio de uma gata, acompanhando a jovem moça nas ruas lá embaixo. Não poderiam ser mais opostas. Tanya não usava um pingo de maquiagem, com um vestido amarelo claro e cachos arrumados em um perfeito penteado, adequado para sua classe social. Enquanto ela usava batom vermelho para combinar co seus olhos cor de vinho, trajava um vestido escuro e um véu negro sobre o rosto que usava uma mascara que escondia seu rosto.

Esconder o rosto era um pequeno preço a pagar comparado ao que já havia passado. _Ou que ainda iria passar_, pensou olhando para a jovem moça que abrirá ainda mais o sorriso ao encontrar com seu amado noivo.

-Por que não estou surpresa de encontra-la por aqui? – Ela se virou ao ouvir um risinho atrás de si.

Uma pálida mulher de cabelos loiros dourados presos a moda da época, trajando um belo vestido azul claro e uma sombrinha para se proteger do sol, estava parada no telhado se equilibrando com igual destreza. Ela percebeu que sua companhia estava descalça quando a mesma se aproximou em passos humanos. Os olhos vermelhos conseguiam ser mais vermelhos que os seus.

-Athenodora, que amável surpresa, vejo que Caius lhe devolveu o dom de poder andar no sol. – Cumprimentou sua visitante com um suspiro.

-Meu marido não consegue ficar com raiva de mim por muito tempo. – Concordou parando ao seu lado. – Amor humano, tão lindo... – Comentou ao observa o casal andando em direção ao parque. – Por que se tortura minha querida Safira? É esse o nome que usa durante esses dias?

-Serafina. – Respondeu em um murmúrio.

-Belo nome, não ouvi sobre ele nos últimos tempos.

-Sempre um bom sinal. – Respondeu melancolicamente ao ouvir a risada de Tanya.

Era tão jovem e feliz, Serafina se perguntou o que aquela versão nova de si mesma faria se soubesse a verdade.

Provavelmente enlouqueceria, quase enlouqueceu quando seu noivo morreu.

-Eu sei que é doloroso não poder fazer nada.

-Não, você não sabe, Athenodora, você não vai perde Caius tão cedo, ele é o primeiro de nossa espécie, verdadeiramente imortal.

-Nada é imortal, minha querida, você deveria saber disso melhor que ninguém.

-Eu voltei trezentos anos no passado e vi a mim mesma nascer e crescer, até conhecê-lo e se apaixonar, agora terei que ver o cruel fim que o destino nos reservou. Não duvida que eu vá tentar parar?

-Eu não duvido, eu sei que vai tentar para-lo. Mas há uma coisa que não se pode evitar, a morte é uma delas.

-Eu poderia evitar o nascimento de Isabella, ainda irá acontecer, Edward poderia morrer também, tudo poderia ser evitado.

-Sim, mas por quanto tempo? Eles nunca desistiram, assim como nós, Serafina. – Athenodora deu ênfase em seu nome falso.

Ela fechou os olhos e olhou para si mesma lá embaixo rindo de um comentário ridículo de seu amor.

-Você não pode me impedir.

-Eu posso lhe tirar suas memórias, querida.

-Sim, você pode, mas não pode devolve-las, então eu esquecerei o motivo para estar fazendo tudo isso.

-Bem, você está certa, mas marque minhas palavras, você não vai conseguir impedir o que já foi vivido. Implicaria que você nunca esteve aqui para inicio de conversa e assim não poderia salvá-lo. – Serafina a olhou atônica, pois ela tinha razão. – Mexer com o tempo não é uma tarefa fácil, é complicado demais e o universo sempre dá um jeito de colocar as peças no lugar.

Ela suspirou e puxou o véu do rosto, revelando sua mascara negra aveludada e cabelos dourados soltos levemente ondulados.

-Até mais ver... – Athenodora se virou e em um piscar de olhos estava na outra ponta do telhado, então olhou sobre o ombro seriamente. – Tanya. – E então sumiu das vistas dela.

Tanya olhou para o céu, era final de tarde do começo do século XX. 1907, 100 dali para frente o mundo enfrentaria a crise de ter Storm, o líder dos demônios, acordando.

Ela, no entanto não sabia como tudo terminava. Quando foi mandada de volta ao tempo, eles haviam atacado a cidadezinha de Forks, trazido o inferno sobre aquela noite. Tanya ainda se lembra de conversa com Edward sobre sua noiva e em como ele estava apaixonado por ela.

Ela mal fazia ideia de que a noiva estava destinada a ser possuída por Storm.

Tanya puxou o véu sobre o rosto e voltou a ser Serafina. Uma desconhecida.

...

Senhorita Tanya Powell não poderia estar mais feliz. Estava noiva do homem que acreditava ser perfeito para ela. Seu noivo havia lhe dito essa tarde que viajaria, mas voltaria uma semana antes do casamento e que não havia nada a se preocupar.

Então ela não se preocuparia, apenas se concentraria em fazer seu enxoval.

...

Serafina não usava roupas de uma senhora, usava um par de calças e botas. Seu chapéu escondia seus cabelos.

Andava em passos humanos pela estrada atenta a qualquer barulho.

Foi quando ouviu os rosnados e percebeu com horror que estava atrasada.

O lobisomem em cima dele lutou no abraço mortal dela, sua mata lhe arranhou a parte esquerda do rosto antes que lhe quebrasse o pescoço. A carruagem estava toda quebrada ao seu redor. Serafina sufocou o soluço e tirou o chapéu antes de tirar os entulhos de cima de seu amado noivo.

-Quem... – Ela se inclinou em sua direção antes pudesse termina o murmuro. E mesmo com o sangue no rosto parcialmente machucado, ele a reconheceu e deu um sorriso fraco.

-Sinto muito, está atrasada. – Ela soluçou em pânico ao ver um talo de madeira afundado em seu estômago.

-Tanya... – Ele a olhou desfocadamente.

-Eu posso concerta isso, mas você seria um vampiro.

-O...

-Preciso que se foque, que _escolha_. – Ela não sabia por que estava lhe dando uma escolha, talvez que não tenha tido quando foi transformada e daria tudo para não ser. – A eternidade ou a morte? O preço a pagar seria ser uma criatura da noite, que se alimenta de sangue, mas viveria ao meu lado para sempre.

-Não existe para sempre. – Ele a olhou com a respiração fraca. – Só a morte trás isso. – Sussurrou antes de fechar os olhos.

Ela congelou com o que ele havia dito.

No instante seguinte, suas presas saíram e tentou morde-lo.

Mas ela não pode morde-lo, Tanya não conseguiu, e Tanya era quem Serafina realmente era.

-Eu te amo. – Ela ouviu bem baixinho antes do coração dele parar de bater.

Então ela chorou para noite de lua cheia.

...

Tanya Powell estava dilacerada quando jogou uma rosa no tumulo de seu noivo.

Ela continuou pelos próximos três dias. Tinha comido pouco e mal saia do quarto.

Sua família respeitou o luto.

Esse foi o erro deles.

Senhorita Tanya se encontrava de pé na janela do sótão de sua casa. Dava para o jardim, então os vizinhos não teriam que ver seu sangue no jardim e trazer vergonha a sua família.

Eles haviam ido a um jantar de negócios, chegariam em breve, então ela não o retiraria de lá.

Tanya não queria trazer miséria a sua família, que apenas acabar com a sua.

Então fechou os olhos, deixando duas lagrimas escorrerem e se deixou cair da janela do terceiro andar.

...

Serafina agora era Amelia,achou propício um novo nome, já que tinha um motivo verdadeiro para usar a mascara, o que era irônico já que era a mesma desculpa que havia usado para esconder o rosto de Ariadne. Havia se passado uma semana desde que Tanya havia se transformado.

Ouvi a si mesma gritar com Filipe por tê-la a transformado, viu tentar se suicidar ao sol, mas sempre impedida.

Amelia quase quis matar Filipe, mas sabia que as intenções dele eram boas. _"Vida é preciosa, fará bem em valorizada, raio de sol" _ele lhe disse, apenas chorou o nome do noivo em resposta.

Então ele respondeu que seu amor iria querer que vivesse o máximo que pudesse por ele.

Há ironia era doce demais para o gosto de Amelia.

...

Tanya tinha apenas dois anos de vida como vampira quando conheceu o charmoso Edward Cullen. Não havia nada nele que lhe lembrasse de seu antigo amor, o sotaque era italiano e ele não era tímido ou sutil.

Então ela se deixou afogar nele, e assim podia esquecer aquilo que perdeu.

-Amor só machuca, eu amei uma vez e quase me levou a loucura. - Ele lhe disse tomando um gole de sangue em uma taça de vinho na varanda.

"_Você disse que não queria ler meus pensamentos"_ Pensou em resposta enrolada no lençol de seda.

Ela se ergueu da cama e parou na porta da varanda. Deixou o ar do fim de noite penetrar em seus poros congelados pelo veneno vampirico.

"_Você está errado, amor te leva a loucura e não se machucar por ele."_ Ela pensou olhando para a noite.

Pode sentir o olhar de Edward queimar em suas costas.

- E vale a pena. - Completou em voz alta.

...

Era 1909 e Amelia atendia pelo nome de Cassandra pegou uma taça da bebida alcoólica misturada com sangue e caminhou até uma das mesas perto da pista de dança.

Era uma festa de mascaras, para sua sorte.

-Como vai Cassandra? – Ela olhou para Sulpicia, sentada ao seu lado.

-Muito bem, obrigada. – Sorriu colocando o copo de bebida na mesa, ela nunca bebia nesses eventos, nunca se sabe. – Bela festa, tenho certeza que estão todos felizes.

-Sim muitos estão felizes, embora não ache que todos, não se pode agradar todo mundo, afinal. – Ela olhou para a pista de dança, onde Edward dançava com outra mulher, Zafrina, uma vampira do Brasil.

Tanya não estava em nenhum lugar a vista.

Mas ninguém se importava, ela era fútil senhorita Tanya Denali afinal de contas, maliciosa, sedutora e superficial, como toda prostituta de luxo. Que era a quem Tanya havia se baseado para forma tal mascara.

Ninguém fazia ideia do interior triste, desesperançoso e frio que existia ali.

Cassandra sabia disso melhor que ninguém, e também sabia onde Tanya estava.

No quarto entrando em pânico e raiva. Edward havia dançado tango com uma convidada qualquer e ela se sentiu humilhada.

Em nenhum momento Tanya sentiu ciúmes, entretanto. E isso a fez percebe o quão errado era aquele noivado.

Tanya Denali sabia bem que era um noivado para forma alianças e apenas isso. E apesar dela ter sido criada nesse ambiente, onde era comum casamentos arranjados... Bem, Tanya era uma vampira, ela tinha toda liberdade do mundo.

Athenodora provavelmente já estava lá, a lembrando justamente disso: liberdade.

...

Tanya Denali ficou marcada depois do incidente com Edward Cullen descobrindo que era traído.

Aro ficou furioso e tentou bater nela. Mas seu criador, Filipe o impediu. Depois disso, ela teve que tomar a decisão de sair ou não dos Volturis.

Ela decidiu ficar.

Alguém tinha que ficar, e Eleazar já tinha seus problemas com o clã e ela era a moeda de troca. Sua punição então foi ficar sem poder andar no sol, exatamente como Jane.

Deixo-a furiosa.

Mas Tanya abaixou a cabeça e passou a servi-los com lealdade e destreza como espiã. Seu dom de invisibilidade sem duvida a ajuda, ainda mais que era odiada por quase todo o clã Volturi.

Afinal o conflito com os Cullen poderia ter terminado em guerra.

Não que ela se arrependesse. Edward era um idiota arrogante, mas isso por que não havia amado ainda e não seria ela quem o impediria de encontrar essa pessoa.

Era o presente secreto dela para ele.

...

Safira era o seu nome de novo, sempre volta para ele. Assim como tinha certeza que voltaria para o seu amor.

Suspirou olhando para o pôr do sol.

Era 13 de setembro de 1987

_O começo do fim_, Safira pensou ironicamente ao ouvir o grito de bebê de dentro do hospital.

Isabella Swan estava no mundo agora.

...

Tanya Denali caminhou pelas ruas de Berlin enquanto todos comemoravam a queda do muro. Em pensar que aquilo tinha acontecido por causa dela.

Filipe ficaria feliz com aquilo, sempre odiou conflitos inúteis. Um muro era certamente inútil. Havia morrido pouco depois dela aceitar ficar no clã Volturi, e tinha suspeitas que Aro era o culpado.

Entretanto, Filipe não acreditava em vingança e nem Tanya.

-Tanya? – Ela parou a careta que quis se forma em seu rosto e se virou.

Lá estava Kate do clã Cullen, braço direito de Edward.

-Kate, quanto tempo. – Tanya sorriu.

-O que faz aqui? Pensei que os Volturis tetnariam impedir isso de acontecer. – Apontou ao redor.

Bem, talvez Tanya tinha formas de se vingar aos poucos ocasionalmente.

-Pois é, tem coisas impossíveis de impedir. – Ela olhou sobre o ombro prendendo o sorriso. – Como está Garrett?

-Não me fale daquele infeliz. E Jane?

-Não me fale daquela infeliz. – Tanya retrucou com um sorriso e Kate riu.

-Vamos tomar alguma coisa, mesmo que não possa comemorar, um premio de consolação.

-Está sendo gentil demais comigo, Kate.

-Por causa do negocio de Edward? Eu sei que ele só se ressente por puro orgulho, te trairia eventualmente, você só chegou lá primeiro.

-Você fala isso por causa do seu relacionamento com Garrett?

-Como?

-Você entende minha situação por que é separada.

-De certa forma. – Kate deu um sorriso enigmático.

-Não preocupe é nosso segredinho.

...

O ano era a2003 Safira ainda é Safira.

Mas agora tem o seu rosto era de outra pessoa.

De Isabella Swan.

Ela havia acabado de virar uma semi-demônio, podia sentir o desespero dela trilhar em alguma parte de sua mente.

Ainda tinha que usar aquela mascara entretanto, e magicamente voltava ao seu rosto normal. Tudo graças Lyanna, poderosa Lyanna...

Ela poderia trazer seu rosto de volta em um estralar de dedos se quisesse.

Era essa bruxa de olhos verdes que traria o fim de tudo aquilo.

Safira sabia disso de alguma forma.

...

Kate avisou a Tanya quem era a noivinha de Edward. E a maneira que ela falou a deixou sem duvida nenhuma que ele havia encontrado sua pessoa especial.

Exatamente como ela encontrou anos antes, mas ele partiu sem ela.

Destino cruel.

Ela estava na Russia lidando com o drama dos lobisomens, sempre teve uma raiva sem fim deles, não fazia ideia do por que, mas o cheiro de lobo com sangue sempre trazia uma sensação horrível.

Suspirou olhando para o céu, sempre que ficava triste olhava para ele, e por algum motivo estranho sorria. Talvez ele estivesse a olhando de volta.

E Edward agora tinha alguém.

Será que ele percebia? Por que poderia estar noivo e leitor de mente, mas Edward era cego sobre o amor.

Ele sequer a percebeu ali, incapaz de amar e não desejando isso a ninguém, especialmente a ele.

Mas isso era o de menos. Suas férias na Russia tinham acabado, ela havia sido chamada para Forks.

Ela teria que conversa com Athenodora, a mulher que se passou por ela na corte, havia feito uma bagunça com Edward. Tanya havia ficado irritada, mas percebeu que era o que se esperava dela, uma pessoa fútil tentando reparar o erro que cometeu anos atrás.

Exceto que ela não achava que era um erro.

Entretanto, ninguém precisava saber dessa parte.

...

Safira foi capturada.

Ironicamente foi por si mesma. A única pessoa imune a ela, além de Bella.

Tanya Denali.

Ela havia sido pega de surpresa, não por que não sabia quando aconteceria, só não havia sentido a presença de Tanya atrás de si.

Então Edward veio interroga-la e ela brincou com ele, o provocando dizendo que era sua noiva, e ela havia sido mesmo.

O importante do feitiço era agir como Bella, e não poderiam quebra-lo nunca.

Mas Safira sabia o que tinha que fazer a seguir, ela lembra da correria no corredor, dos gritos, de Edward saindo correndo atrás de Bella.

Foi ali que percebeu que ele realmente amava Isabella Swan, na sua vida como Tanya Denali.

Assim ela deixou aquela pequena parte de sua mente que dividia com Bella tomar controle e de repente sentia tudo que ela, pensava com ela, era Isabella Swan.

...

Tanya fingiu ir embora depois que Edward e Bella desapareceram quando ela foi capturada pelos lobisomens.

Athenodora lhe pediu para vigiar tudo e todos ao redor.

E ela o fez, por que sinceramente, ficar invisível era mais reconfortante do que todos a olhando torto.

Mais tarde vendo Jane ir embora depois daquele espetacular tribunal, ela perguntou Athenodora o que aquilo implicava.

Athenodora sorriu tristemente e respondeu:

-Liberdade.

...

Safira havia feito tudo certo até ali. Havia avisado a Edward o que Lucy lhe disse anos antes, Nessie e Jacob seria a chave para uma nova Era.

Ela não tinha certeza de como, mas o quebra cabeça aos poucos se montava e tudo se tornava mais claro.

Ariadne acreditava que era uma aliada e não uma inimiga. Todos acreditam que ela era a inimiga.

Tinha dito que tinha sido um infeliz acaso ser capturada e felizmente Ariadne aceitou. E ela confiava em Safira, havia lhe mandado dar o recado a Marcus Volturi.

E ele nunca fora estúpido.

Um olhar para ela e ele a reconheceu.

Quando ele falou se não era arriscado para ela estar ali, Safira havia ficado surpresa. Talvez fosse a dor escondida em seus olhos que tenham a entregado. A dor de perde alguém, Marcus saberia melhor do que ninguém, ao contrario de Ariadne que o abandonou.

Agora ali na floresta, Carmem lhe perguntava por que o nome Safira.

E ela lhe respondeu com sinceridade.

Mas não era toda a verdade. Safira era a promessa que voltariam se ver algum dia, pois foi com uma safira que ele lhe prometeu amor eterno.

Então uma dor lhe veio no peito e tudo começou a escurecer.

Olhou para Ariadne que tinha um olhar gelado.

Ofegou.

-O que exatamente quer que eu faça com ela? – Era Marcus.

Foi a ultima coisa que ouviu.

...

O irmão de Tanya, Eleazar, havia chegado a cidade. Quando ela ouviu sobre o ataque aos Romenos, ela ficou preocupada, mas recebeu uma mensagem de celular dele lhe avisando que sobrevivera.

Ela sabia que ele teria que manter o disfarce por conta de Carmem. Então o ajudou sempre fingindo encontros com ele para poder se encontrar com Carmem.

Tanya ainda chegou a ir aos Romenos tentar descobrir o que tinha acontecido, como lobisomens conseguiram quebrar as defesas.

Apenas encontrou demônios e um nome: Ariadne.

Quando voltou a Forks foi visitar o irmão para debater sobre o que estava acontecendo. Eleazar havia feito parte de três clãs, ele certamente saberia o que fazer.

Encontrou Edward no caminho até ele.

Logo percebeu o brilho no olhar dele, ela se reconheceu ali. Então o avisou dos perigos do amor e que ele estava apaixonado.

A surpresa no olhar dele foi hilária.

Edward nunca mudaria. Sempre seria o mesmo idiota arrogante. Mas agora ele era apaixonado, talvez ele entendesse o lado dela melhor.

Ela adoraria conhecer a Isabella Swan, a verdadeira Isabella Swan.

Sorriu para si mesma e entrou no quarto do irmão.

Então o inferno caiu na terra.

Eleazar e ela lutaram contra demônios de todas as espécies possíveis. Ele desesperado para encontrar Carmem.

Quando finalmente conseguiram sair, ele lhe instruiu a ficar invisível para sua segurança. Foi tão rápido quanto um piscar de olhos, Eleazar fora agarrado por dois demônios voadores, elas o seguiu rapidamente invisível.

Quando finalmente entrou na sala onde ele estava...

Eleazar cuspiu o nome Ariadne e Tanya congelo olhando para a misteriosa mulher envolvida com os demônios.

Uma vampira.

-Você sabe demais para um traidor... – Tanya sufocou o grito quando a cabeça de Eleazar foi arrancada.

Uma outra bruxa no canto os fez sumir logo depois e Tanya não teve tempo para reagir.

Tudo o que pode fazer foi se ajoelhar ao lado do corpo dele.

Um gemido foi se ouvido atrás de si. Era Carmem.

-Fuja. – Tanya olhou para Carmem. – Mais viram para lidar com o corpo.

-Carmem... – Ela solução para o chorosa Carmem que acenou, as duas se abraçaram e ela saiu correndo.

Foi para a única pessoa que confiava.

Athenodora.

Foi então que conheceu um anjo chamada Lucia.

Quando Tanya acordou (algo extremamente estranho para uma vampira) era _1717_. E seu nome agora era Safira.

...

Safira estava livre novamente graças a Marcus Volturi. Ele retirou sua adaga, esperou que acordasse e lhe desejou "Boa sorte, Tanya".

Se tinha alguma duvida que ele soubesse, ela terminou ali.

-Boa sorte para você também. – Tanya falou antes que ele saísse da caverna que se encontravam.

Ela sabia que era horrível perde alguém que se ama e Marcus... Ele teria que matar essa pessoa.

Descobrir tinha ficado tempo demais dormindo não fora difícil, Forks era um caos. O próprio inferno na terra. E ela sabia para onde tinha que ir, para a única pessoa disposta a deixar Bella viver, mesmo que tivesse que dar a própria vida.

Edward Cullen.

Engraçado como a muito tempo atrás ela havia lhe dado um presente secreto. Um trauma de casamentos arranjados. Ele se decidiu casar por amor, se algum dia tivesse o infortuno de conhece-lo.

Ele lhe disse isso quando terminaram tudo.

Então, ela vai lá e faz mais um presente. Amor.

Não foi difícil compreender a pista que Alice deixou a todos, os símbolos lhe eram familiares dos anos com Ariadne e Selene.

Ou melhor, Dydime e Lyanna. Finalmente, Safira entendeu o laço entre as duas, Dydime forçou Lyanna a ser sua protetora, um laço de sangue.

Que só pode ser quebrado por uma outra protetora, que convenientemente eles tinham: Sasha. Lyanna arquitetou a própria liberdade depois de tudo.

No fim das contas, ela tinha razão. Tudo terminaria com Lyanna.

Exceto que Safira estava errada.

Edward sabia, e ele lhe agradeceu.

Ela soube naquele instante a verdade.

Tudo terminaria com ela.

Em fim ela encontraria seu amado.

_Robert._

**Fin.**


End file.
